Just The Beginning
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Dana's bond with the Tickle Monsters is put to the test when Goliath is on the attack!


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Amio had invited Dana to come and help him pick some fruits in the tickle garden because he was going to make some pastries for later.

"You have enough over there?" Amio asked, now looking at her over his shoulder.

"I think so!" The raven haired girl responded. Amio smiled at her because he was glad to have her company; Amio was mostly shy with humans but he was enjoying Dana more and more. Perhaps because they were so similar to each other. After all, she was the first he revealed his ghosting powers to!

But as they were picking the fruit, Amio sat up in concern. He smelled an unusual scent. A scent that definitely meant something bad was going to happen.

"NITIAN!" Amio cried out. Dana turned just in time to see a large monster looking beast come running out and slashing at Amio!

"AMIO! LOOK OUT!" She screamed, now running to aid him.

"Dana stay back!" Amio yelled, now trying to push Goliath off of him. Goliath was very strong and definitely bigger than Amio! Goliath paused and saw Dana transform into her Ectonurite form!

"Soooo…you're the one that he has taken a liking to," Goliath smirked.

"W-what?" Dana asked, unsure of what he meant.

"But of course…Amio doesn't warm up to any human," Goliath said, now chanting some magic words and binding Amio with a chain made of tears. Amio yelled out in pain and that made Dana cry out angrily!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She snarled.

"Oh now…do not be concerned. Don't you want to hear more about what Amio feels?" Goliath said, now distracting her.

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked, now barely letting her guard down. But that was all Goliath needed.

"Well…he feels like…THIS!" He roared, now lunging and biting her on her arm. Dana let out a shout of pain and slapped the large Nitian off with her tentacle.

"DANA! NO!" Amio shouted, his eyes widening. Dana then shook her head to get the sensation out of her mind.

"W-What happened?" she gasped. "I-I feel strange."

"Yesssssss…." Goliath said, now letting his yellow and red eyes glow. "Now sweet Dana…attack!"

Dana looked at him in confusion until she felt a shooting pain flow down her entire body! She then let out an animalistic cry and her eyes turned deep red! She couldn't stop herself!

"As you command Goliath…" she hissed, now turning and slashing at Amio.

"Woah! Dana! Dana stop!" Amio pleaded, now dodging her and trying to break his chains.

"Finish him…" Goliath whispered with an evil smirk. Dana then began to whip Amio with her tail like a whip and try to tear him apart with her claws.

"Yes master…destroy the Lauhinians…" Dana growled, now trying to grab Amio by his throat. Amio ducked and let out a whistle. The whistle traveled along the trees and soon Jocu and his brothers burst through the trees.

"GOLIATH! GET HIM!" Vivo called.

Goliath's eyes widened as he saw Jocu and the others charging at him. He then turned to Dana and pointed to the brothers.

"Attack them! Attack!" Goliath called.

Dana turned savagely and flew at them, unleashing her tentacles and using them as whips.

"As you command!" Dana roared, now taking on the brothers.

"Dana?! What happened?!" Jocu said, ducking from a tail whip.

"She's been bitten! Goliath bit her!" Amio cried out, now finally breaking his chains!

"She's out of control! We gotta help her!" Vivo said, now barely dodging a slash to his stomach.

"Destroy them! Destroy them all!" Goliath called, but he then felt Jocu tickle his sides and that broke his concentration. "NOAHAHAHA! STOP THAT!"

"Tickle tickle evil monster…" Jocu said deviously, now breaking Goliath down even more. He became so weak that he was losing his grip on Dana!

"D-Dahahahahahna! DEAHAHAHAHHAHASTROY!" Goliath laughed out.

"Master? What is your command?" Dana asked, now turning and confused due to Goliath's laughing.

"Tickle tickle tickle Goliath…" Jape chimed in, severely weakening the Nitian prince more.

"REAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATREAT!" Goliath gasped, now barely able to stand. He then took off into the forest, stumbling crazily due to being weakened by the tickling. Dana was going to retreat after him too because she was still under his spell. But she didn't get far as Amio grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" Amio said, now grabbing her tail.

"Release me! Go away!" Dana thundered, trying to get free. Amio then grabbed her in a bear hug and bit her in the same place Goliath did. Dana was trying to struggle, but she slowly felt herself going back to normal. Amio's bite wasn't necessarily venom; it was simply a syrum that the royals had to counter a Nitian royal's bite. It was different than Jocu's recovery venom.

The brothers smiled, seeing that Dana was slowly coming around. Within a few moments, Dana looked around and hung her head.

"I am so so sorry, "she said, almost sobbing. "I just couldn't stop!"

"Hey…no tears," Amio soothed, now gently taking her shoulders.

"Amio don't you see?! He unleashed my evil alien side that could have caused major trouble!" Dana gasped out. The brothers only crowded around and patted her back.

"Dana…that doesn't change what we think about you," Jocu soothed.

"We still love you," Vivo smiled.

"What?! How after what I attacked you all?!" Dana said, now tears forming and looking back at Amio. "I know that things will be different now."

And with that, she tried to fly away by becoming intangible. But Amio had a trump card; he let his hands become intangible too and grabbed her tail gently.

"Hey! Let go!" she pleaded.

"Why?" Amio lilted, now sitting down on the ground. "Surely you don't think you are going anywhere."

Dana tried to pull her tail free, but the brothers only chuckled as Amio gently began pulling her back by her tail.

"Ah ah ah…come here Dana…" Amio smirked. And with that, he pulled her into his lap and she began blushing as he gently bear hugged her. "Whether you are in your Ectonurite form or human form, we are still friends. You didn't know about Goliath's poisonous bite."

"But I almost hurt you all," Dana said sadly.

"Dana…don't be upset; we have had this happen before. One time, Lilac got bitten and she almost slapped us into kingdom come," Jovi laughed.

Dana smiled lightly at that, but began giggling as Jocu and the others began tickling her.

"Loosen up Dana…it is alright now," Jocu smiled, now seeing her become tangible again. Soon Dana was in giggles as all of them began tickling her all over. Once they let her go, Dana cuddled and snuggled with each brother individually.

"Thanks you guys. You all are truly my heroes too," Dana smiled sweetly.

"We love you young one," Jest smiled. "Now come everyone; let's head back to the castle."

Everyone nodded and Dana then playfully wrapped herself around Amio.

"Hey! What gives?" Amio laughed.

"Just giving my good friend some friendly love and hugs," Dana smiled, now planting a playful kiss in Amio's neck.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DANA NO!" Amio laughed, now feeling her begin tickling him in retaliation! The brothers only laughed and smiled. Those two friends were definitely becoming more and more inseparable!

"Who knew that a Lauhinian and an alien hybrid would become great friends," Jovi smiled.

"Now now…we should not be surprised. After all, we have become great friends with humans as well." Blithe grinned.

"It doesn't matter what species we are. What matters is the bond," Jest smiled, now crossing his arms over his chest and grinning at the sight.

For it is true; it doesn't matter how different you are from each other or how similar; what matters is the bond you share!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Lately my muse has been running like crazy! O.O**

 **I have a few more stories to still work on so I will temporarily be halting requests. The holidays are coming so I have a couple of things to finish up! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Am I the muse you're talking about?**


End file.
